My Perfect Bride :on hold:
by ShidoTakashima
Summary: Some years after the movie, Victor suffers a great loss and moves away from his boring home town, to a mansion in the country side after people start to blame him, his journal as his only friend. One year later he returns for reasons of his own.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse bride…for if I did, Victor would have married Emily instead.

My Perfect Bride

Chapter one

A lovely calligraphy pen flew across the pages of a leather book, filling the pages with neat scribbles, the pitch black ink contrasting with the pristine white pages that where soaking up the darkness like a sponge, scaring the pages with black. The young man was sitting there writing barely taking note of what he was writing for he was thinking of what we do not know. With his neatly combed hair and a black tailed suite with a dull tan under vest and a silver tie, he was very handsome and looked content there writing, but the circles under his eyes where darker than the norm, told a different story. Told a story of darkness plagued dreams and sleepless nights.

When he stopped writing he looked at the passage that he had written

: Dear Journal,

I've been married to Victoria for a month and a half now and everything is going well…we have are own house, and enough money to live richly for the rest of our lives…but…something missing. I'm now restless and feel caged. Nothing is of interest anymore, not even the once stunningly beautiful, blue butterflies. They only bring sorrow and memories of a time where I almost died….sometimes I still wish I did. I know I should not feel this way especially for HER she's just a memory; I have a wife now, a beautiful, kind, proper wife from a high class family. Every man's dream, But for some reason it's not mine. I have dreams of the world of death and of HER…my wonderful…lovely…kind...fun….trusting…willing Emily, my beautiful Corpse Bride::

The pen fell onto the paper splattering lightly across the page as the man fell back looking scared and tripped over the stool he was sitting, on, falling not so gracefully on his bottom. He sat there, a look of horror on his face directed at the diary sitting there on the study table innocently.

He came out of his stupor when there was a light knocking on the study door.

"Victor…are you alright? May I come in?" called a young ladies voice from the other side of the door.

"Come in Victoria and yes I'm fine… I just fell that's all" Victor spoke trying to keep his voice calm as the door opened to show a lovely young lady in a fancy brown dress. She had her brown hair in a neat bun on top of her head and a kind smile on her face. When she saw him still on the floor she frowned slightly looking worried.

"Victor are you ok…you still have not gotten up, is anything broken? …shall I call the maid?" Victoria's voice was lased with worry.

"NO! …ummm I mean no, no it's ok…I must have fell asleep at my desk and I ummm had a nightmare, yes that's it…just a bad dream…no worry's!" Victor got up quickly and almost fell again when the blood rushed to his head.

Victoria giggled lightly, but was still a little worried about her husband. "Well if it was just a bad dream…" Victoria looked away unsure of what to do.

"Yes! …yes! …just a…bad…dream. Nothing at all to worry about" Victor looked out the window only to see the first stars in the sky just starting to light up.

"Well Victoria it's getting late. It's time for you to sleep; I shall see you in the morning."

Victoria smiled knowing that Victor was up and as steady as he'll ever be. "Good night darling" she spoke sweetly giving him a kiss on the cheek then walking out of the room closing the large door behind her.

Victor sighed and picked up the stool and put it back in place. With a sigh he glared and the book and put it away in one of his desk drawers locking it and putting the key safely away. He blew out the oil lamps and walked out of the now dark room, down the hallway to his bedroom. Victoria's was right across the hall. His last thought before drifting off into his dreams was 'I miss you….Emily'.

-------------------------------------------9 months later-----------------------------------------------

The calligraphy pen once again flew across the leather bound pages for what seemed like the millionth time. The large book was now filled with pictures, words and even small stories. All of witch mention or center around Emily, his one and only corpse bride. Victor never meant for the book to be filled with all that lovely death….but it just came out subconsciously, making Victor wonder why.

As the months flew by Victor slept even less now that Victoria was almost at the birthing time. He was both worrying about the baby and Victoria herself, he had a bad feeling that something wrong was going to happen…something horrible….something that would change his calm, boring, caged life forever.

Though they didn't know he knew, but the maids talked and blamed him when Victoria got ill later in the pregnancy, blamed him for making her worry. Some even thought he caused the sickness…for he almost married a corpse…they thought he was possessed when he almost married Emily, and that bits of the black magic was still there; Hurting and haunting Victoria. In truth…there was no possession….there was no black magic, just a Bride and a groom and a goblet of eternity there to bind them; they where just hoping to wed and be with each other for all of forever …But then Victoria came…

Some times he even resented Victoria for coming just then, but then he would shake his head and think 'isn't it better to be alive…then in the world of death?' then Victor would look outside and see the same old gray houses and the same old streets and then he would wonder 'is it truly?.'

This was one of those times that victor was once again pondering life or death. Then a frantic nock on the door made him jump and almost fall a few times as he scrambled to open the door. Once it was flung open the maid spoke in a frantic voice

"Vitoria's having trouble giving birth, come quickly!"

Victor bolted from the room pushing the maid aside yelling a "sorry' over his shoulder. He ran down the hallways dodging things and tripping over his feet hear and there then stumbling trying to catch himself so as not to fall.

'I can't loose her…then I'll have no one left!' Tears came to his eyes at the thought making it hard to see. Finely he reached the door to the room Victoria was in and opened the door quickly gasping for much needed air. He looked around quickly only to see some of the nurse maids staring at him. He blushed slightly before he saw Victoria panting and gasping, face deathly white looking at him. He rushed over to her side quickly a worried look on his face.

"Victor? Is that you?" spoke Victoria quietly with hope in her voice, her eyes where slightly glazed over from pain, she lifted up one of her hands slowly to touch his face.

"yes…Victoria its me…don't worry you'll be ok!" victor spoke this with barley hidden hope and sadness. When her hand touched his face he brought his hand to lay over hers on his cheek.

Victor smiled a watery smile witch quickly turned to a look of panic when Victoria screamed in pain ,went limp and her eyes closed.

"Victoria! Victoria? Are you ok! Speak to me! Please Victoria!" tears where coming out of his eyes now…even though it was frowned upon for a grown man to cry, Victor was never one to follow stereotypes.

After a few seconds Victoria's eyes opened halfway and a small smile was on her face. Victor wiped his tears away with his sleeve and smiled back. Tears still in his eyes he spoke lovingly to her.

"Oh Victoria…I thought I lost you….don't ever scare me like that again!"

Victoria smiled sadly "oh Victor even if I wanted to…I will never have the chance again"

"what do you mean Victoria?" Victor spoke this while panicking " you'll make it through this, then you me and our baby can live peacefully for the rest of our lives"

"As nice as that sounds….my time is up" Victoria spoke softly "but don't worry Victor…darling, you shall not be alone" she smiled a bit as the light starting to fade from her eyes

"Victoria what do you mean? ...please Victoria don't leave me…Victoria!" the tears started to fall once more, but this time harder than ever.

"Victoria…please don't leave" victor sobbed.

On Victoria's last breath she whispered she love for victor, and with a smile on her face, the darkness took over.

Victor screamed her name into the night. he spent the night weeping and mumbling to himself and hugging the now dead, smiling Victoria.

Neither Victoria nor the baby made it that night it was the news of the town. Many wept for the loss of the lovely young lady herself…but almost none cried for Victor's sake…not even his parents sadly enough, for they where too busy to hear the news.

Chapter 2: will be up soon


	2. Chapter 2

My perfect Bride

chapter 2

The calligraphy pen flew across the page for the first time in months in the neat now worn leather book. The once neat and colorful hand writing as now a shaky dull gray.

Victor sat there just thinking and writing for the first time in almost a year. He looked horrible, the circles under his eyes darker than ever telling the tails of true nightmares. His once well pressed suite was now worn and a little faded. He looked even thinner if that was possible. All in all he looked like he had been through hell, not that colorful underworld that he loved…but true hell.

The hand writing stopped, the man looked at the passage in the book to see what he had written.

: Dear Journal,

It's been almost a year since I've been home. I'm now living in the country away from accusing eyes, in a beautiful mansion with an extravagant garden. Even though I love the plants, I have no time to enjoy them for you see…I have taken over the family business and have made changes for the better, I have even expanded. I should be proud of my work but in truth…I have never been more miserable. I only reason I even work now is to try and forget. Forget my two brides and the child I never truly had, but its timeto stop forgetting so I have decided to stay at my old home for a week to visit the graves of my love Victoria…my son who I never even got to name…and last but not least…my Emily.

I sent word out to mother a few nights ago, to let me stay for a week at my old home. I got the letter back just today saying that I could and that they have a surprise for me…I hate their surprises….they usually benefit them more than me…….:

Just as Victor picked up the pen again…there was a polite knock on the study door and a call from the butler. "Your carriage is hear sir."

Victor sighed and got up "I guess I better go…I shouldn't delay the inevitable…"

As Victor went to walk out of the room he turned and looked at the leather book sitting on the desk and sighed, quickly he walked back to his desk and grabbed the book before walking swiftly to the carriage and getting in.

Victor looked around the carriage and sighed, wondering what his parents had in store for him this time. After a minute he took out his journal and a beautiful pen with a little jar of black ink. He set the ink into a little custom compartment, that allowed him to dip whenever it was needed, but didn't allow the ink to spill; and he took out his journal and started to sketch what he remembered from his own home.

The trip went by slowly except for when he slept, witch was very little. Victor just sketched and wrote, his barley ate and every once in a while he just stared out the window before sketching again.

Four days passed before Victor sighted as he arrived at his parent's house, it looked the same as the last time he saw it. As victor got out of the beautiful carriage book in hand; he saw people staring in aw, some whispering to one another, Some where even glairing! He just went on his way to the front door and knocked, after a minute the door opened to show the butler who led him to his old room.

"you parents expect you to be ready for dinner in ten minutes" spoke the butler who then swiftly turned away and left victor alone.

Victor sighed "better not waste time" he then picked out a new suite and put it on, washed his face and combed his hair into his all too famous hair style with a minute to spare. He then quickly walked down the halls to the dining room where a servant announced him, before opening the doors for him to enter. As he entered the enormous dining area he tried to put on a smile for his parents…but only succeeded in a small fake looking one. As he walked towards his respective seat at the large table, he saw that there was a few other people there…both blond haired, blue eyed in expensive embroidered clothing. He sat down and greeted his mother and father while trying not to stare at the newcomers.

"Hello mother…Hello Father…how have you been as of late?" Victor spoke quietly.

"Hello Victor dear…we've been fine, but Victor…you look horrible, what happened to you!" Scolded Victor's mother.

"I really don't know what you talking about mother…nothing's happened to me" Victor whispered meekly.

This time victors father spoke up "nonsense Victor don't lie to us…you look as if you where trampled by a herd of horses"

As Victor was about to respond, a cough was heard from across the table; Directing Victor and his parent's eyes to the others at the table.

"Oh yes…sorry how rude of me…this is our son Victor" Spoke Victors mother happily "Victor this is the Goldiggum's…they are a very high class family, and this is where your surprise comes in…"

Mrs. Van-Dort was interrupted by a servant "Sir's and Madam's, introducing Miss Gertrude Goldiggums!"

The doors opened to show a woman around the age of 20. she had Blond hair in a semi bun with curls and stunning blue eyes, She was wearing a light pink embroidered gown and a smile on her face. To any other man she would be stunning and would fall for her almost instantly…but Victor was no other man…where others would find her a Beauty beyond compared…he thought that she was nothing special, just another pretty face, she looked fake, and too happy and perfect to be real. As she walked into the room Victor looked back down at his plate and was picking at his food politely. She sat down across from victor not seeing that she did so, smoothing her dress out and spoke quietly.

"Hello mother, father, Mister and Misses Van-Dort…" that responded in kind, it was then that she saw Victor "Hello…you must be Victor" Victor acted like he never saw or heard her. He just kept nibbling lightly at his food but not really eating anything.

"I'm terribly sorry" stated Victor's mother "he must be mooning about…he does that some time's when something on his mind"

"It's quite alright Mrs. Van-Dort" spoke Gertrude politely

Mrs. Van-Dort smiled "please call me mother, after all you will be my daughter in law soon"

At those words victors head snapped up eyes wide "W..w..what!" he stammered "Mother, Father, I…I…..When were you going to tell me this!"

Victor's father spoke this time "Now Victor…Your twenty fifth birth day is coming up…we though it would be a good idea for you to get married"

Victor didn't respond…he just got up and left heading strait to his room. The next few days Victor spent his time either outside or ignoring and avoiding his parents and Gertrude, they where always trying to get him to talk. The few times they did get him to, was when they mentioned Victoria or his health but it always ended up in a fight. He was barley seen at meals and was usually locked in his room writing in his journal.

It was the last day he would be spending at the hell known at his parent's house, it was also the day he was going to visit the graves or his true loved ones. It was near sunset when he left without a word to his family and the Goldiggums who still have not left.

As he walked out of town the cool fall air blew over his face almost making him smile. He walked into the woods deeper than most people, deeper and deeper. The growth got thicker and the crows where all around reminding him of when he first meet Emily. Once again he almost smiled at his reaction to the bride, but then again most would be that scared of the living dead too.

Finely he got to his sacred place, he himself had buried Victoria and the baby; after the funeral much to everyone's distaste. He buried them hear; near the old oak where everything happened, so no one could disturb the peace, and his loved ones graves"

He moved to the child's first, whispering of love and prayers of peace in the afterlife. After the long speech of love was done...he thought he hear a whisper in the wind…a child's voice speaking "I love you daddy, and you will have happiness soon"

Victor just shook his head but felt comforted by the small voice. He then moved on to Victoria's grave whispering words and prayers of love and peace, hoping that she's well in the afterlife and that the baby is with her and that they are truly happy. Once again he though he heard a voice in the wind "I love you Victor, all is well, and you will be happy sooner than you think"

Victor was starting to think that he was either going crazy…or his dead family was talking to him...victor decided to go with the later.

Finely he reached Emily's grave, the moon was up it the sky now just a small sliver of it there in the star studded sky. He bent down to pray whispering lightly words of love and words or hope that she was happy and free. Midway through his speech the voices spoke once again but this time together

"You shall not be alone any longer….I love you" as the voices stopped the earth started to shake lightly and a deathly white hand shot up from the ground in Emily's grave startling Victor.

Clawing at the dirt franticly, it grabbed on to the root of a tree pulling harshly, its movements panicked. Finely a head started to appear; it looked quite familiar, with tangled blue hair, overly thin face, blood read lips and heavy eyelashes.

Victors eyes where wide in shock 'It is Emily…it had to be' he thought almost desperately but was disappointed when he was that the woman had perfect flawless skin unlike Emily, who had bones showing in many places, it couldn't be her even if the women's skin was tight over her bones. As she rose further, Victor saw one major thing and had two major problems.

The Women was NAKED! Victor blushed harshly. The Bad thing was Victor's body was responding quickly to the woman's naked flesh, quicker than even when he saw Victoria nude those few times.

The women gasped for air when she finally got out of the grave fully. She was panting harshly as if she had never breathed before; finally she looked around with a puzzled look on her face. It was then she spotted Victor, in an instant the woman was hugging him tightly mumbling into his chest.

Victor stiffened at the contact; no one and I mean absolutely no one had been this close to him…not even Victoria.

Victor finally pulled her away after a minute or so of shock. "Do I… know you?"

The women looked heartbroken, tears quickly coming to her eyes. "Don't…Don't you remember me? It hasn't been that long has it…it cant be! You don't look much older, just a little thinner, Oh!... you've got to remember me!"

"Well you do look like someone I met…but she died. But you did come out of her old grave" Victor mumbled the last bit hoping the women wouldn't hear it. But alas no such luck…after a second of silence from both parties, she burst out laughing. Hands going to her stomach as she fell over from the force.

"What are you laughing at!" Victor was getting angry...he wanted answers as to why a women remarkably resembling his first 'bride' was laughing at him while she was naked for gods sake!.

The women never answered, she was to busy staring at her hands, then she stared down her body to her legs and back up. She then laid a handover her heart and gasped in a happy shock.

"My heart it's beating…it's beating!...I'm alive!...I can breath!" she looked at him with a expression of tremendous joy, eyes watery, "Oh Victor...it's me Emily! I'm alive now!

She leaped at him again hugging him tighter than before and sighed happily "oh Victor…I'm so happy!...now we can finally be together!

Victor raised a hand to Emily's cheek touching it lightly, feeling its warmth and all the little dips and curves In her cheeks, he hugged her back lightly hope in his voice and almost smiled "oh Emily…it has to be you…only you could be this beautiful…as beautiful as a butterfly."

Emily smiled contently in Victor's arms, but after a minute she shivered…the cold night breeze finally getting to her. "I'm …cold?...I forgot what it was like to be cold…it feels strange after all these years.."

"Here Emily…we don't want you to catch a chill" Victor unbuttoned his suite jacket and gave it to her "sorry it isn't longer…" No matter how much he tried he could not tear his eyes from her naked body.

"That's alright Victor...its better than nothing…plus…its the best coming from you" Emily Blushed lightly as she finally say Victor's eyes traveling down her body before she put on his jacket. She sighed contently for a few reasons… Victor was attracted to her she could tell by his eyes and the light bulge in his pants and that he was kind enough to give her his jacket.

Victor looked at the sky to see it was just starting to light up and sighed looking at Emily "well we better go…I'm leaving to go home in a few hours…and you going to come with me...aren't you?"

"What do you mean going home…don't you live with your parents?" Emily questioned.

Victors lips twitched into a almost tiny smile. It was then she just realized something in the first rays of dawn … "Victor…you haven't smiled at all during this little reunion, and you look almost as thin as me! Are you ok darling!"

A flash of happiness appeared in Victor's eyes at the pet name before it disappeared. "Well we better get going...I guess you can just stay in the carriage until its time to leave….I'll bring you a blanket and something to where…do you want to walk...or should I carry you so your totally covered…people will be waking up soon…."

Emily thought for a moment before answering "I think I'll walk…besides nothing shows…I just won't bend over" she giggled lightly at the thought.

"If you're sure"

As they started to walk away to small voices called after them making Victor and Emily turn around. They looked for the voices before spotting the culprits; it was the maggot and the spider. Emily grinned and walked over to them kneeling down to pick them up.

"Hello Victor" spoke the Maggot

"Yes hello Victor" spoke the black widow in her heavy English accent

"Do you mind if we tag along" spoke the maggot hopefully

"We would miss you both terribly if you left without us" spoke the widow

Emily sent Victor a charmingly cute pleading smile…which to anyone else would look strangely deformed, but to Victor it was one of the most beautiful things he had seen in a long time. "Please can they come?"

Victor took a moment to recover from Emily's charming smile. When he did h then spoke in a voice that almost sounded…happy. "Of course they can…just make sure you try not to get trampled"

Emily twirled happily over to Victor and gave him a thank you kiss on the cheek, making Victor blush. "Oh thank you Victor! It would be fun to have some other friends along! Right?"

"Of course" spoke the spider in appreciation "I'll even help mend your suite if needed"

"Sure" said the maggot happily "there's not much I can do to help…but I'm good in conversation"

Victor's lip twitched into an almost smile "thank you…your welcome any time…but just warn me first" at the last bit Emily, widow and the maggot laughed.

"We better hurry if we want to get Emily through the town with out someone seeing her state of undress" at this Victor scooped up widow and maggot in one hand and grabbed Emily's bony hand in the other and started to walk quickly, dogging trees and fallen logs. All through this Emily never said a word, not even when a thorn scratched her lightly, for she was too distracted by the things around her.

Victor picked up his pace as he got to the town gates, now almost running he finely got to his parents house and without knocking, he slowly opened the door. As the door opened, it screeched loudly making Victor and Emily flinch. When he saw that no one was coming, he turned to Emily

"Follow me where going to the attic, this place is large so follow me closely so as not to get lost; ok?"

Emily nodded; as soon as she did victor took out into a quiet slightly slow run; Down halls, around corners, through rooms and up many flights of stairs, the only sounds around where heavy breaths and the clicking of Victor's shoes. Finally they reached a large door at the very top floor, Victor panted for a second before pushing the door open to reveal a dusty medium sized room with boxes and trunks piled here and there like presents waiting to be opened. He walked around mumbling to himself lightly before waving Emily over. She walked quickly slightly giddy to see what Victor was going to show her. As she neared the trunk she gasped d at what she saw. In the trunk where the most beautiful gowns and dresses she'd ever laid her eyes on, she looked to Victor for a silent confirmation. Victor nodded and turned around speaking softly "pick out the four you like the most, there a special present to you"

In the background he heard buttons being undone, a clack or something hitting the floor and a swish of fabric then nothing, after a minute he heard Emily talk so shyly you could hear the blush in her voice.

"Victor...ummm…this is embarrassing…but could you help me with the buttons on the back of this dress, I got everything else…but….."

Victor turned slowly making sure Emily had time to properly cover herself before opening his eyes.

Victor walked over to Emily in the dim lighting; he looked at her to see that she had turned around that that her back was showing; once he got to her he politely started to

Button up the dress. When he was done he tapped her lightly to signal for Emily to turn around. When she did everyone gasped in shock, the color and cut looked perfect in the dim light. The gown was a lovely shade of blue, almost exact to the old color of her skin but the little silver stitches reminded Victor of the time he and Emily danced in the snow upon the first meeting.

"So...how do I look?" Emily spoke shyly

"Beautiful" sighed the maggot

"Lovely" whispered the widow

Victor didn't speak his face frozen and this worried Emily Greatly "you don't like it do you?... I thought you would like it, but I guess it reminds you to much of the old me…I'll change out of it…I'm sorry"

As tears stated to come to her eyes she heard a small sound

"don't…." she looked up to see that the sound came from Victor. "It looks beautiful on you…" tears started to come to Victor's eyes confusing Emily greatly. Victor stared strait into Emily's eyes, his eyes watering as he continued "it looks much better on you, than it ever did… on…Victoria" at this Emily gasped at the realization that she was wearing Victoria's old clothes.

Emily stammered "I…I…why Victor?"

At this Victor finally smiled a real smile…even if it was teary and small, for what Emily could tell was the first time in months. "Because...she would have wanted it that way and…because…you disserve it Emily…Every bit of it"

"Oh Victor" Emily smiled.

"Could you get me my jacket Emily if you don't mind" Victor stated drying his eyes.

Emily picked up the suite jacket and handed it to Victor. Who then put it on swiftly, brushing off the dust. Victor then reached into he pocket of his suite and pulled out a golden pocket watch and checked the time.

"Well it's almost time to go back home" Victor murmured "thank god in heaven"

Emily giggled "it's been that bad?"

"Yes" Victor replied "there trying to marry me off again…" he sighed

as soon as those words where spoken a look of pure hatred came over Emily's face.

Victor saw it and sighed once again, brushing a hand through his semi messy hair. "That's not even the worst part…"

"Than what is!" Emily spoke harshly, but Victor could tell it wasn't directed at him so he stayed calm.

"Her and her family...are coming to stay at my house….so we can get to know each other...before the wedding, they don't want any mess ups like last time"

By now…Emily's face was close steel before she looked at Victor and smiled "well shouldn't we get down to meet you parents and your fiancée" at the word Fiancée her voice went cold, but the smile was still on her face.

As they where about to walk out of the attic Victor turned to Emily, and looked at her, or more importantly...her shoulder, on which sat the maggot and the widow. Victor whispered one word to them "Hide". An order that they followed right away, they hid in the ever tangled mess called Emily's hair.

"Follow me…where going to my room to make you more presentable to my family" with that victor walked out of the attic and down the long halls, some times stopping and looking around a corner to see if anyone was there. Now to Victor being unseen was a major part in his life at this house. To Emily it was a major part of humor in her first day in the living, as the living, in many years.

Finally Victor stopped in front of a door and opened it; to reveal Victors room. The walls filled with pictures of either Victor when he was younger...or hand drawings of butterflies. Emily stared in aw of the artwork and cooed at the cute photographs of a younger Victor.

Emily turned around to see Victor collecting little things hear and there before setting them down on a small table. He than went up to Emily and looked her up and down before picking up a hair brush he looked at the tangled mess of dark blue hair and sighed before calling lightly "Maggot, Widow….I have jobs for you." At the call of there name the two appeared from Emily's hair and crawled onto her shoulder.

"Widow…please make a little hand bag for Emily, make it mach the dress as much as you can…all the little things you might need are on the table" immediately Widow started to make a little tight nit hand bag.

"Maggot …help widow with what you can" Maggot went to help Widow crawling away fast.

Victor turned beck to Emily "I'm just going to brush your hair until all the knots come out…I'm also going to explain the plan, on who you are and why your going with me…ok?"

Emily nodded but then flinched as the first stroke of the brush went through her hair. As Victor Brushed her hair he started to explain everything.

"First of all your names still Emily but you have the last name Gray…Emily Gray, and your family died recently" at that part Emily laughed "…and I'm taking you in so you have a home" the brushing of the hair stopped at the same time as the instructions.

Victor looked over to the Widow and the Maggot as he ran his hands through Emily's now smooth silky hair, they where almost done the purse, it looked as if it only had a few more stitches to go.

Victor looked at his pocket watch and sighed for what seemed like the millionth time today "My parents must have sent out a search party by now" his lip twitched up at he thought.

"Victor!" called maggot and widow "how does it look to you, fits expectations?" Victor looked at the medium sized hand bag; it looked just like moon beams it was so silver. Emily Turned and when she looked at it she almost cried "it's so beautiful…thank you!...even when ii was alive the first time…I never had things like this. Oh thank you!" she sobbed hugging Victor tightly, He hugged her back.

"Come on...let the acting begin!" with that Maggot and Widow crawled into the stunning silver hand bag, and with that in hand, Victor and Emily creped to the front doors. When they got there Victor called for his parents "Mother! Father!" but only the butler came… "There in the dining hall.. Sir" the butler eyed Emily distastefully before scurrying off to do some meaningless task.

Victor walked down the halls with Emily by his side getting thought to be unseen looks from eh maids and servants. They kept walking until they reached a large set of double doors with a servant standing there with a questionable look at Emily

"Announce her as Lady Emily Gray" Stated Victor to the servant who then opened the doors and announced them as they walked into the dining hall.

"Announcing…Lord Victor Van-Dort and Lady Emily Gray!" as they walked into the dining area; an uncomfortable silence spread quickly around the room coating the area like a thick quilt.

The look on Victor's parents faces were priceless, it almost made him snicker, almost! Not even a twitch showed on his thin face or in his dark circled eyes. Emily had a smile plastered on her all too thin face, her long dark blue hair swishing back and forth she walked. As they reached the table Victor pulled out the chair next to him, ignoring everyone around him, just focusing on Emily as she sat down before pushing in her chair a bit and then seating himself.

Shortly after the worst of the glares stopped; the food was served. No one except Victor saw Emily's eyes widened at the amount of food on the table. From what she could remember from being alive the last time…some of the things where; ham, eggs, biscuits and the drinks she could name where orange juice, tea and even coffee.

Emily sometimes would whisper in Victor's ear about something…and he would whisper back. It was discreet but Victor's mother and Gertrude saw it. Finally after what looked like a long conversation; both Victor and Emily had just a little morsel of everything on there plate and a little tea too drink.

Some times someone would look up from there plate and see that Victor and Emily both had similar eating habits but shrug it off, but it was Victors parents that where really looking for once, they saw there son barely eating, and the woman next to him doing the same. It worried them….who learned this habit from who?…how long have they known each other?...how did they meet?...how did they not no about her? The list goes on and on.

About midway through the meal a, true horror for the families there happened.

In the meal Victor had made a comment about how Emily should eat more, that it was healthy for her and that she was way to thin.

Emily responded with a smirk in her voice about how her eating habits where not much different from he's and that he looked as skinny as the dead. Now this comment strangely enough made Victors eyes light up with joy and his lips twitched upward slightly.

The bickering went on for a few minutes, both talking about how the other should eat more and what it could do for the others health. As the battle progressed Victors lips twitched into what one could call a real smile; though small, other times it was a smirk. These emotions mostly happened when Emily was commenting about death or something to do with said subject, making everyone wonder why.

Victor's family stared like gaping fish at the display. They had never seen victor like this! Ever in there lives, He was always calm and subdued, sometime a little jumpy…but never like this!

The Goldiggums looked down on Victor, especially Gertrude; but from looking his parents faces they new this was not a normal occurrence. From the start when Victor came in the room with what had to be his Mistress, they knew she had to go. For one it was not proper for a engaged man to have a mistress, but most of all she was making him act like…like a commoner, which was something he definitely was not!...yes that women had to go, and Gertrude was going to show him that….

They all watched as Emily cornered Victor in the battle

"…..well…if you don't eat I wont either!" she spoke this sternly "I will only eat as much as you do so…. you should better eat if you want me to!"

At this, Victor sighed; he knew Emily would stand by her decision, and even if he wasn't hungry…he would eat so she would eat to.

The viewers where shocked to see Victor actually take a big bight of egg before he looked at Emily sternly. Emily smirked triumphantly and took a bight of egg about the same size that Victor took. Even the servants stopped for a second before going on there way to see Victor actually eating, Everyone that knew Him new that he never had a good appetite in the first place so the fact that a girl that no one new could get him to eat was shocking to say the least.

The maids thought the women had placed a spell on Victor to make him do as she asked; for how else could she have come in here as his mistress no less while looking like that, especially when everyone in town knew that Victor was to be wed a second time. It was the only thing they could think of.

Finally the meal was coming to a close, and as Victor was about to get up his parents called to talk to him saying that he had some meetings with the marketers to discuss.

He frowned at them and got up, then he turned to look at Emily who as also getting up and spoke softly to her "I'll be back momentarily…are you going to wait hear?"

Emily smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek, earning a glair from the others in the room. "Don't worry darling…I'll just go to the kitchens to get more food for the trip" Emily giggled at the grown Victor gave her and walked away towards the kitchens.

Victor watched her until she was out of sight before walking over to his parents in the other room.

"Hello mother….father. I thought we had canceled all of those meetings the very first day I got here" this was not a question, it was a statement accompanied by a glare.

Victors parents where slightly taken aback at this and took a second before his father spoke.

"Who is she Victor?" questioned his mother in her shrill voice. She never let him get a word in as she kept questioning so Victor just stood and waited for her to stop.

"how did you meet her? I want to know!"

"when Did you meet her" with that comment victors father mumbled in angrily "yes how did you, we made sure that you didn't know any women"

this comment annoyed Victor slightly…but then he thought about...if they had let him meet women, he probably would have never met Emily.

"How could you do this to us!"

As Victor's mother was about to through out another question Victor butted in' for he was getting sick of the questioning plus he had to leave.

"Well Mother…Father, I must be leaving now" and with that Victor walked away towards the kitchen.

Once he got to the kitchen he spotted Emily instantly, she was carrying a huge amount of food in a basket and was walking his way smiling. As she got to him he grabbed the basket from her and frowned at the amount of food in it.

"Where never going to eat all this, especially with our eating habits, in fact there's enough food for three people that eat normally in here" Victor stated looking questionably at an equably confused looking Emily.

"didn't your parents tell you?" Emily Questioned. Victor just frowned, Emily then continued "that other girl…Gertrude…is coming with us in are carriage"

Victor groaned than looked at Emily seriously "can we move back to your place?"

Emily laughed at this and shook her head smiling widely. "No Victor…I just got here"

They kept walking through the house, as Victor opened the front door for Emily he looked her in the eye "…….Believe me when I say this but…sometimes I regret not staying there"

"You'll return someday darling…..just not soon" Emily Stated happiness shining in her eyes "Now…tell me about your home"

"I'll tell you on the ride there…we have to get going" with that Victor lead Emily to a stunning carriage. When they got there; the coachman got off and opened the door for them to which Emily and Victor thanked him, making the man smile slightly. They got in only to see Gertrude already there…smiling at them.

Emily just smiled back and sat down, setting the basket down to. Victor just looked at Gertrude and said hello politely sitting next to Emily. As soon as Victor sat down he started to take out his Journal, some ink and his favorite calligraphy pen and set them down in there respective holders. Both Emily and Gertrude looked at him curiously wondering what he was doing, Gertrude being a bit more discreet about it though.

Finely Emily had enough "Darling…What is that you've got there?

At this sentence Gertrude glared at Emily and pursed her lips in anger.

Victor looked up from his writing "it's my Journal"

Emily just smiled knowing not to pry but she just had to ask "do you have any sketches in it?"

Victor eyes shined "yes…if you want I could show you them sometime."

Emily beamed, showing her surprisingly white teeth. "I would love to see them darling"

Victor's lips twitched upward slightly before Victor went back to writing.

About ten minutes went by and the only sound was Emily humming while looking out the window and the light scratching of a pen across paper. Gertrude was getting sick of them ignoring her; she was especially annoyed at Victor! She was his Fiancé he was supposed to pay attention to HER and only HER! Not some…worthless daughter of a gutter rat!

Finely Gertrude had enough and decided to get some information on her fiancé…and that…street rat!

"So..."Gertrude finely spoke up breaking the silence "Victor…."

After a moment Victor looked up from the sketch "yes?"

Gertrude smiled brightly at Victor glad to have finely gotten his attention "I was wondering, what's the nearby town like, anything of interest happening?"

"Well…" Victor started "…a new fountain was put in...Oh and there's a new addition to the school…and a plays is to be put on soon……I think that's it….oh and the market is doing a little better now…there's a new shop that opened."

Gertrude's face still showed a pleasant smile…but her eyes showed a confused frown. 'Why would someone with such high status and wealth as Victor…know these little facts?….or even care to know these facts at all, the people where commoners…no one of value or worth…so why should he even care!

Her eyes hardened to diamonds with determination…a determination to make Victor into one worthy of his wealth and of his power…someone worthy to be her husband!...'and'…she thought maliciously ….'Once I show him my true charm and the gifts of my status…he'll put that rat back in her place…right back into the sewers she crawled from!' though she thought all this…only the slightest mark of evil intent showed in her eyes and on her face, but her smile all the more brightened.

Emily turned to Victor smiling at him "well it's good that the town is doing well…Can we see one of the performances some time, it sounds fun!"

Victor nodded his head "if you want to Emily, its fine with me."

A few questions later, Emily was starting to get board; plus it was starting to get dark. As Emily looked around the darkening carriage she spotted the basket of food.

"Oh… I forgot about the food…. Is anyone hungry?" she looked to Victor who shook his head and then turned to Gertrude...she also shook her head "I will wait until we reach the lodgings"

Emily sighed and turned back to Victor holding out a sandwich "Victor…I'm hungry…." Emily said putting on her pathetic face, but in truth she really wasn't, but Victor had not eaten since breakfast. At these words Victor immediately took the sandwich and Emily took out a sandwich also, looking at Victor waiting for him to take the first bite.

Victor sighed before taking a bight of the sandwich and gagged slightly, not used to this much food in one day and he was still full from his 'large' breakfast...but for Emily's sake he would eat.

Emily took a bight of sandwich after Victor…but not before seeing him gag slightly. She knew it's wasn't from the food...it was from his poor eating habits…god her friends 'downstairs' almost ate more than he did…and they where dead!

Gertrude watched this with barely veiled interest and disgust. Why would he eat because she was hungry! She remembered breakfast perfectly and still wondered why Victor even cared about the rat! …she was worthless, beneath him, and ugly at that!.

Victor ate about a half of the sandwich before he was about to through-up from to much food. Emily stopped when Victor stopped and looked at Victor gratefully, to witch his lips kicked up slightly.

Now in the parents carriage confusion filled the air as the parents talked about wedding plans. Ideas flew back and forth at an almost violent rate; also ideas on how to get Victor back on track so to say with his status.

About four days later everyone arrived at Victor's house, it was about mid-morning. To everyone's surprise the carriages stopped a good ways from the house, near what looked like a slightly overgrown garden.

As they all got out of there respective carriages many different reactions took place. Shock that Victor would live in such squander…well for them it was squander. The Goldiggums and Victors parents where also appalled that Victor would waste so much money on a garden that no one of worth would see.

Emily of course had totally different reaction she was in awe at the beauty of the house. And amazed at the natural beauty and size of the garden, from right here she could see tons of insects, flowers, bushes, a small forest and even a rabbit.

Victor was relived to be home; finely his parents and the unwanted guests had to abide by his rules!

Everyone Followed Victor to the cobble stone pathways and watched him put on a hat and then start walking up the path that must lead to the front door. Victor walked at a leisurely pace and looked relaxed taking in the sounds of the crickets and other insects that where still around for the fall season but Emily could clearly see the tension in his shoulders and had to wonder why that tension was there. Her question was answered when they where almost to the door. Victor had finally relaxed all the way when suddenly three lightning bolts shot out of the bushes knocking Victor down. his parents and the Goldiggums looked in horror at the sight before them, while Emily looked in shock. There, lying on the ground was Victor….with three kids crawling all over him, laughing while searching his pockets and sleeves as if looking for something.

The women other than Emily screamed thinking that the kids might be bandits and the men cowered in fear that they might be robbed.

"I can't find it! Shouted one searching Victor's coat

"Where is it?" yelled another looking in Victor's pants pockets

"Ugh…where could it be!" called the last one exasperated.

That one was searching Victor's sleeves and such… seeing the hat that had fallen a good amount away from them.

The kid scrambled off of Victor and ran to the hat looking inside, as the kid looked inside a smile lit up on his face and he shouted "I found it!...I FOUND IT!…guys I found it!"

The others scrambled off of Victor to the little boy and looked at what he held before cheering loudly each holding a bag of candy in hand. They looked towards Victor who once again was getting up before tackling him once again bringing him to the ground.

To the watchers surprise the 'bandits' where hugging Victor while he was lying down sprawled half way on the semi unkempt grass.

"Thank you SIR!" they all shouted in unison

The one girl in the group gave Victor a little peck on the cheek before the three got off of him so he could get up.

Victor got up, hair tangled, cloths in disarray with a little mud smudge on his face. He looked at the kids and smiled lightly making the kids stare a little before they broke out into giggles

"Wow you must have had a great time Sir" spoke one of the boys

"Yeah Sir….oh what was your surprise…anything good?" spoke the other boy grinning broadly

"…You have a really nice smile sir…." The little girl blushed lightly looking away "you should do it more often"

A voice spoke up from behind the children "yes he should, shouldn't he" the kids turned around carefully but broke into a wide smile when they saw the most beautiful lady they had ever lad eyes upon.

"You never said you where bringing a friend sir" said one of the boys in awe

"What's her name sir? The girl smiled brightly "can she play with us?"

"Wow she's very pretty sir" said the other boy in wonder "is she staying forever?...I hope so she looks nice… "

They turned to Victor for the answers. Victor looked at them a smile in his eyes but his face back to its almost perpetual blank face.

"Her names Emily…Emily Gray and…" Victor never got to finish because one of the boys already had Emily by the hand and was staring up at her brightly.

"Emily….will you marry me?"


End file.
